Sleeptalking
by SpecialAgentZiva
Summary: Tony manages to get Ziva to talk... but only when she is asleep! Tag to Jurisdiction. TIVA.


**A/N: This is a tag to 7x18, Jurisdiction. c: Enjoy. I don't own anything except my arms.**

The movie was long done by the time Tony DiNozzo looked across at his partner for the first time in five minutes. A record for him, perhaps. She was sleeping soundly, arms held tightly against her chest and eyes closed just as tight. Gentle snores and sighs came from her.

He smiled, reaching a hand across to brush a bit of popcorn from her hand. Normally, Ziva would have reacted but she didn't seem to do much more than twitch and mumble at him, her words sounding something like "Tonydon'tdothat."

The words brought an idea to him. "Hey, Zee-vah?" he asked tentatively.

"Mmm? What, To-ony?" asked the still-sleeping Ziva, her words coherent and clear but her eyes still shut. He waited for her chest to rise slowly and gently again before going on.

"I'm your friend, right?" he asked, remembering her earlier remark. Of course they were friends. You didn't know somebody for four years, work with them every day, trust them with your life and know them as well as she knew him without being friends.

"Yeah… Guess so… why?" came the reply.

"You said that I'm not your friend," he said, mocking hurt. His eyes still watched her sleeping form like a hawk, willing her not to wake while he had her at her most vulnerable (and his cellphone recording the entire conversation).

"Sorry," Ziva whispered snuggled farther into the chair, if possible.

"Gibbs's rules, Zee-vah. Apologies are a sign of weakness," he reminded her kindly.

"Right. Sorry," she mumbled.

Tony could barely control his laughter, trying hard not to wake her up. He stuffed his fist into his mouth until the impulse to laugh disappeared completely. "Ziva, what's the worst joke thing you've done to me since Somalia?"

"Mmm… Lemme think," Ziva paused for so long he was sure she'd woken up and was faking this, or she had fallen too deep asleep to speak. "I… put that Valentine's Day box of chocolate in your desk and signed a fake note wi-ith a fake… name. The one you obs-ess-ed about."

"Are you kidding me?!" Tony couldn't help himself. He was trying not to laugh and yell too loud at the same time, but she was already awake.

"What, Tony? Why are you standing on the chair?" she furrowed her brow in confusion. "Sit down, is the movie over?"

"Movie's been over for twenty-five minutes, Zee-vah," he grinned wickedly. "But did you know you speak in your sleep?"

"What did I say?"

"Well, I now know exactly who the Valentines Day chocolate was from…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Thanks for the effort, Ziva, but you gotta learn not to talk in your sleep."

The higher ranking agent pulled his cellphone from his pocket and shook it in front of her. "Listen to this!"

_"I put that Valentine's Day box of chocolate in your desk and signed a fake note with a fake name. The one you obsessed about."_

Ziva gasped. "Delete that!"

"No!" he yelled, jumping backwards so quickly he almost fell over. "Ziva, this is evidence that you're out to get me again!"

She was on her feet in a flash, chasing him as he ran through the building, shoes making a steady beat on the floor. She was overtaking him, but he was being sneaky; ducking through doors and making turns that she didn't expect. Before long, Tony had made it safely into an elevator and onto main floor.

He raced out to the parking lot, stopping only when he ran right into Ziva. She was now pinned against his car, staring up at him, her hands also pinned to the car. "Tony, I am serious."

"Are you?" he asked, leaning dangerously close. "Afraid, Miss David?"

"Of you, no, Tony," she whispered, watching him lean closer.

"Mmm. Then what do you think of me?" Tony asked.

"Co-worker," she replied automatically.

"This cellphone disagrees!" he said, playing the line behind his back.

_"I'm your friend, right?" "Yeah, guess so." _

"Now, what do you have to say, David?"

She winked at him and said nothing, only leaned up to meet his leering face, so close to hers, in a kiss. Preoccupied with this newfound affection, he let go of the cellphone and moved his hands around her hips, content only with this. But as soon as his hands let go, she was out from under him and had the cellphone in her hands.

"Delete," she smiled triumphantly. "Now back to before."

With another wink, Ziva leaned back against him and pressed her lips to him.

And so they melted.

**-**

**I might add more to this later. Bam.**


End file.
